Pay Your Dues
by CineMariel
Summary: AU Where Beca is the station manager at the radio station when Jesse starts his freshman year at Barden.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've never done an AU before. But the idea is that Jesse starts his freshman year at Barden, rooms with Benji, and gets a job at the Radio station and he meets Beca Mitchel, a junior who is the station manager. If there's interest I'll continue the story. Thanks for reading!**

"Hello," Jesse called into the seemingly empty studio. It was his first day and he was running late because he was still getting used to campus. Plus, Benji had asked him to listen to two different renditions of Since U Been Gone, the song for auditions this week, to see which one said Trebelmakers the most.

Jesse didn't know about the whole a cappella thing. He was all for organized nerd singing, but Bumper seemed like a dick. On the other hand, he wanted to be involved in music any way he could so maybe he should go for it.

"Anyone here?" He called out, trying to be louder than the mash up of Heroes by David Bowie and The Killer's All These Things That I've Done blasting through the speakers.

Finally he saw the booth, it seemed empty. He stuck his head in and was met with an unpleasant greeting.

"No freshman in the booth," a distinctively female voice barked at him.

"Sorry," he said, instinctively springing backwards and almost tripping over his own feet.

"It's fine," the voice replied "just don't do it again."

The source of the voice appeared from under the desk. What she had being doing down there was unclear, but what was clear is that she was absolutely beautiful. She had brown eyes, fair skin, and beautiful long auburn hair. Jesse was taken aback by her, forgetting to speak for a second.

"Are you Jesse?" Beca asked.

"Uh, yes," Jesse replied awkwardly "I'm Jesse."

"I thought you'd be a girl," Beca told him "Jesse's a girl's name."

"Or a boy's name," Jesse quipped "trust me. I'm a boy."

"I'll take your word for it," Beca said with a condescending smile. She handed him a crate full of records.

"So, let's go over the rules." She started. No freshman in the booth. I think you know that one now. Don't be late, already broke that one too."

"Sorry," Jesse mumbled.

"The last one's less of a rule and more of a rude awakening," she said, turning around to face him "I know you probably got into this because you love music and it was your adorable college dream to get your own show on the station, but for your first year, you'll mostly be stacking CDs and getting me lunch."

"Ouch," Jesse said.

"Sorry," Beca gave him a brief, but more genuine smile "we all have to pay our dues sometime."

"Even you?" Jesse asked, trying to get a smile out of her.

"Way before your time," Beca told him.

She returned to the booth.

Jesse followed her, stopping at the doorway.

"This mash up is great," he offered "who mixed it?"

"Me," Beca told him, putting her feet up.

"You produce?" He asked her, more impressed with her by the second "That's amazing."

"Shouldn't you be stacking CDs?" she asked him.

"Right," Jesse nodded.

"I'll need you get my lunch in about an hour," Beca told him, smiling at his attempts to get to know her.

"Yes ma'am," Jesse saluted her before returning to the stacks.

Beca smiled to herself. He wasn't the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: Riff Off

**Author's Note: So... this chapter has a lot of song lyrics in it (obviously, I don't own them, nor do I own any of the characters in Pitch Perfect). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing and following! **

Beca was working late. The station was empty and she was using the booth to mix a few tracks in peace before going home. She shared a house with four girls who were basically strangers she met on a housing site. They didn't touch her stuff and they didn't seem like they were going to murder her, so she was fine living with them. But sometimes it got loud.

She was completely absorbed in her work so she didn't hear the door open as Jesse walked in. He had the keys and needed somewhere to practice for the riff off. It seemed mean to practice in his room, with Benji there. He felt really guilty about making it in the group when he didn't. But Benji had made him promise not to quit. He told him next year, they'd both be Trebels. So Jesse stayed in.

He tried to think of a song to start with. Bumper said the riff off was an opportunity to remind the other a cappella groups, "especially those dumb Bella bitches", who was boss. Jesse rolled his eyes at the thought. But still, he wasn't about to shirk his duties. If he was going to be a Trebel he was going to be the best Trebel he could be. He ran his hands through his hair until he thought of just the song to start with.

_"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck,_

_ Some nights I call it a draw"_

He tilted his head up, singing to the celling. It was nice to sing by himself. He didn't feel like he was being judged. He could just have fun.

_"Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_ Some nights I wish they'd just fall off,"_

He tried to think of a song, any song that he could start singing next. What word could he use to change things up? This was way harder than he thought it would be.

_"But I still wake up,_

_ I still see a ghost-"_

"What the fuck are you doing, High School Musical?" a voice behind him cracked.

"Ahh!" Jesse screamed again. He was always doing that. Why could he not be manly and cool around her?

"Explain yourself, Jessica," Beca crossed her arms, smiling at his grimace. She knew he hated that nickname. It's why she loved it.

"I, Jesse, a man, am here rehearsing," he told her "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"So you used your key to break in here and use the station for your own devices?" she challenged him.

"That's one way of putting it," Jesse searched for an excuse.

"God, calm down, Jessica," Beca laughed at his terrified expression "what are you rehearsing for?"

"It's a Trebelmakers thing," Jesse said dismissively.

"You're a Trebelmaker?" Beca yelled incredulously "You have to be fucking kidding me, Jessica. That is so lame."

"It is not!" Jesse protested, sounding like a pouting child.

"You're synchronize dweeb singing with a bunch of guys who have decided to sing covers of songs because they can't talk to girls," Beca informed him "that's lame."

Jesse remained silent.

"Is that why you're doing this?" Beca asked "Are you trying to impress a girl?"

"Jealous, Mitchell?" Jesse challenged, a glint in his eye.

"You wish," Beca fired back, leaning against the door to the booth "when's your performance?"

"It's less of a performance and more of a competition," Jesse told her.

"What kind of competition?"

"A riff off."

Beca listened carefully as Jesse explained the rules.

"That's less stupid than I thought it would be," Beca said diplomatically.

"That's touching to hear," Jesse said sarcastically.

"How can you practice by yourself?" She asked "Won't you just sound like you have musical schizophrenia?"

"Kinda," he said "but I don't really have anyone else to help me out."

"I'll do it,"

Jesse is floored by her offer.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jessica," she said patronizingly "I'm bored, I don't feel like going home yet, and this sounds moderately interesting."

"Thanks," he said.

"Impress me," she told him.

He launched back into Some Nights.

_"But I still wake up,_

_ I still see a ghost,_

_ Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh,_

_ What do I stand for?_

_ What do I stand for?_

_ Most nights, I don't know anymore_

_ Woah"_

Beca did her best to hide how impressed she was by his voice. He sang so confidently that it was a little difficult for her to concentrate on the words he was singing rather than how well he performed them. She shook her head trying to focus.

_"This is it boys this is war_

_ What are we waiting-_

_ "Waiting all day,_

_ for you to call me baby"_ Beca caught him off, starting the chorus to Brokenhearted by Karmin.

Jesse's jaw dropped. Beca had a beautiful voice. She was an alto, not the kind of girl who'd been relegated to singing harmonies in high school choir. Her voice hinted at the fact that she had some real artistry, an actual ability to twist melodies and make them exactly what she wanted.

_"So let's get up, let's get on it_

_ Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight-"_

Right the competition.

_"Tonight we are young,"_

Jesse let the first thing that came to his mind burst out of his mouth.

"Another Fun. song? Is that illegal?" Beca quipped as Jesse continued singing.

_"So let's set the world on fire_

_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Tonight, we are young"_

_ "Young," _Beca matched him, before starting the chorus of Ke$ha's Die Young. She even through in a few dance moves. This was really fun.

_"I feel your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_ Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_ So while you're here in my arms_

_ Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_

Jesse was blanking. He couldn't think of anything. All he could do was watch Beca sing at him. Teasing him with a mocking grin.

"_Young hearts, outter minds_

_ running 'till we outta time"_

_ "time!" _ Jesse sang triumphantly, knowing he had won.

"_I found out that everybody talks, _

_ everybody talks, everybody talks,"_

She groaned, putting her hands up in defeat as he belted out the chorus.

_"It started with a whisper,_

_ And that was when I kissed her,"_

She rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows at her after that line.

_"And then she made my lips hurt,"_

Beca joined in with him, hitting the high harmonies in the song.

_"I can hear the chitchat,_

_ take me to your loveshack_

_ Mama's always gotta backtrack_

_ When everybody talks back"_

They finished the chorus together, both smiling at each other like idiots. Beca broke eye contact first. She turned around, returning to the solitude of the booth.

"Good luck," she said over her shoulder "it seems like you're ready, Jesse."

Jesse grinned. She used his name that time.


	3. Chapter 3: No Fun

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. The next chapter should be out very soon. Enjoy!**

Jesse was stacking CDs. He felt like he was always stacking CDs. All he did was stack CDs for hours at the station. It was so mindless. So he resorted to playing stupid games with himself.

Like where he had to connect two seemingly unrelated actors through their bodies of work. Like how Tim Meadows is in Mean Girls with Linsday Lohan who's in Just My Luck with Chris Pine who's in Star Trek and that's how you connect him to Zachary Quinto.

God, he was bored.

Okay, an easy one. George Clooney and Judd Nelson. George Clooney is in The Descendants with that girl from Secret Life and Molly Ringwald is in that...

"Why, Molly?" he asked himself aloud.

And obviously, Molly Ringwald is in The Breakfast Club with Judd Nelson. Jesse thrust his fist into the air.

"_Don't you_

_ Forget about me" _

Jesse sang to himself, basking in his victory. Victory in a game that he played by himself to keep himself from dying of boredom, but victory nonetheless.

"What are you doing, Jessica?" a voice behind him asked, her voice dripping with judgement.

"Ah!" Jesse jumped "You are so scary."

Beca just smiled at him.

"And for your information I was singing 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds. It's a classic."

"I don't know it," Beca said.

"Don't know it?" Jesse asked, incredulous "It plays at the end of The Breakfast Club."

Beca shrugged.

"You've never seen The Breakfast Club?"

Beca smiled and shook her head, clearly amused by his horror.

"How have you not seen The Breakfast Club?" Jesse borderline screamed "It's the greatest 80s movie ever! You're not allowed to be a teenager unless you've seen it."

"Guess I'll never be one then. I turn 20 in a month," Beca told him, hanging her head in mock sorrow.

"That is unacceptable," Jesse's voice was filled with purpose "you have to see it."

"No can do," Beca told him "I don't like movies."

"I'm sorry," Jesse shook his head "it sounded like you said you don't like movies and I know that's impossible because _no one_ doesn't like movies."

"I don't know what to tell you," Beca said.

"Did something happen to you as a child?" Jesse asked "Was there some bizarre Batmanesque formative event that made you absolutely no fun?"

As that left his mouth he knew it was a bad idea.

"I'm fun," Beca retorted, looking actually annoyed.

"I'm sure you are," Jesse had really done it this time.

"You don't think I'm fun!" Beca looked dangerous.

"No!" Jesse responded quickly, backing away "I know you're fun. You're so fun. You're the funnest."

"You're lying," Beca pointed at him accusatorially "you don't think I'm fun. Well, I've got news for you, Jessica. I'm really fun. Big fun. I'm the Queen of Fun."

"I never doubted that," Jesse lied.

"Okay, I'm not that fun." Beca admitted.

"I don't believe that for one second," Jesse said, giving her a small smile.

Beca returned his smile. She appreciated his lie.

"Get back to work," she said, shaking her head and reminding herself that bosses were supposed to be intimidating.

"Yes, Your Highness." Jesse said returning to stacking CDs.

"Shut up!" Beca called from the booth.


	4. Chapter 4:Drunk Dial

It was late and Beca was in her bedroom, polishing up her latest mix. She knew that Friday was generally a night for partying and copious amounts of drinking but that wasn't really her style. Fridays usually meant an empty house that she could blast her music in. A girl could only wear headphones for so long.

She checked the time on her computer 12:05. Her roommates shouldn't be home for a few more hours. Fantastic.

Her phone started to ring. It was a number she didn't recognize. She squinted at it for a minute, confused.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding a bit hostile.

"B-b-b-b-beca!" a very drunk voice shouted "Guys it's my boss!"

"Jessica?" Beca couldn't believe her ears. Was her intern drunk dialing her?

"It's meeee!" Jesse yelled in a sing song voice.

"Didn't I tell you to only use this for emergencies?" Beca asked, leaning back into her pillows.

"Yes," Jesse answered, she could picture the sheepish smile he had on his face. A smile that probably helped him get away with just about anything with most people. But not with her.

"So..."

"So... what?" he asked sounding confused.

"What's the emergency, Jessica?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Jesse said "I'm with the Trebels. Say hi guys!"

Beca winced as a chorus of drunken off key musical hellos met her ears.

"So the emergency," Beca prompted him.

"Right, the emergency," Jesse continued "who sings this?"

"All I really want to do is love you,

A kind much closer than friends use,

And I still can't say if after all we've been through"

Beca couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. Jesse may be an overly enthusiastic dork, but he could sing.

"And all I really want from you is to feel me

As the feeling inside keeps building

And I will find a way to you if it kills me"

"Ms. Mitchel? Still there?" Jesse asked.

Beca shook her head, trying not to think about Jesse's mesmerizing singing voice.

"Uh, that's Jason Mraz, it's called 'If it Kills Me.'" Beca told him.

"I knew you listened to girly guitar pop," Jesse sounded satisfied.

"Shut up, Jessica. Is that the only reason you called?" Beca's cheeks reddened.

"No," Jesse slurred "I also called to air a few grievances with you."

"Air away," this should be good.

"I hate stacking CDs. It's boring," he started "and I hate it. And you are not a very good boss."

"Really?" Beca laughed.

"Really," Jesse countered "you always make me get your lunch. You've never seen the Breakfast Club. And you keep calling me Jessica! You have to stop that! I'm a boy!"

"Anything else?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm thinking," she could hear him pouting through the phone.

"It's like, just because you're really pretty and have cool tattoos and a scary ear spike and stuff you think you can do whatever you want. And you can't."

"I can't?" Beca asked.

"Not morally?" Jesse replied "Because of karma... and stuff."

"Okay, Swanson." She said "I'll take all of this into account. And I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow?" Jesse asked in horror.

"Yeah, I think you're signed up for the early shift," Beca told him.

Jesse groaned.

"See you there, tiger." Beca hung up.

"He's an idiot," Beca laughed to herself before searching her iTunes library for "If it Kills Me."


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Author's Note: Hi there! Here's the morning after Jesse's phone call. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know if there are other characters you'd like to see. I have some plans to add the Bellas and the Trebels in soon. **

Beca set up her laptop in the booth, loading up her playlist for the day. She wondered if Jesse would make it into work today. Judging by his drunken honesty last night he was going to be pretty hungover today. Maybe he wouldn't be able to come in.

She looked at the clock, 9:58, he was due in two minutes.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and spun around in her desk chair.

Finally, she heard the door open. She got up and poured a second mug. Poor kid.

She stuck her head out of the booth, expecting to be met with a bleary eyed mess and found.

"Hello, Beca Mitchell!" Jesse swooped in with a huge smile plastered to his face. Jesse seemed oddly formal and business like. Not his usual goofy self.

"Hi," she tentatively replied. What was he so chipper about?

"I was worried I was going to be late," he told her "wouldn't want to miss work. Is that coffee for me?"

"Yeah," Beca responded, looking at him critically "I thought you might be hungover."

"Me?" Jesse asked innocently.

"Well you seemed pretty drunk last night," Beca countered.

Jesse's face fell.

"I called you," he admitted.

"You did," she agreed. She couldn't help smiling at the puppy dog face he made when he was nervous.

"I don't totally... remember all of it," Jesse kept his eyes on the floor.

"Oh, it was pretty standard," Beca was going to enjoy this "you just talked about work, asked me about some song that was stuck in your head, complained about the way I run things..."

Jesse's head snapped up and she could practically see the flop sweat start to break out on his forehead.

"It did get a little awkward when you confessed your undying love to me," Beca continued, wondering how far she could push this.

Jesse's eyes got even wider.

"But you made it up to me when you gave me your ATM pin code," she finished with a mocking smile.

Jesse paused, searching her face for signs that she was kidding.

"I'm fucking with you, Swanson," Beca confessed, laughing at the look of relief on his face.

"Shit," Jesse couldn't help but laugh along with her, she had won.

"You did complain though," Beca told him "are you really that sick of me calling you Jessica?"

"Not if it lets me keep my job," Jesse answered quickly.

"I guess I can find you a new nick name," Beca gave him a small smile, he still looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Sorry if I interrupted whatever you were doing," Jesse apologized earnestly.

"It's okay," she said, meaning it "you're kinda funny when you're drunk."

"Still, that wasn't super professional of me," Jesse straightened up, giving her a salute "it won't happen again."

"You make sure that it doesn't," she pointed at him with the authority of a military general before retreating into the booth.

When it was time to bring Beca her lunch Jesse found her lost in her music. This was a pretty common occurrence so he set her lunch next to her for when she was done.

When Beca turned to find the takeout box next to her she found a paper crown on top of it. It was covered in multicolored post its that were cut out into jewel shapes. And "The Queen of Fun" was written on it in magic marker. She saw a little note attached to it "For my awesome boss. Much love, Jessica."

"What a nerd," she smiled to herself before placing the crown on top of her head. It fit perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee

**Author's Note: Hello all! One reviewer suggested that Beca and Jesse meet outside of the radio station so here goes. Next chapter we'll meet Chloe! I hope you like it!**

Beca needed coffee. She had just spent an hour and a half struggling to keep her eyes open for her 8 AM history gen ed. Luckily, Barden University was not short on coffee carts ready to supply her with sweet, sweet caffeine.

"That'll be 1.75" the cashier told her, but Beca was mesmerized by the barista behind him making her drink. She was so close to having that jumbo sized latte in her hands...

"1.75" the cashier said more firmly.

"Right," Beca shook her head and started digging in her new school bag for her wallet.

"Shit," she murmured under her breath. She hadn't transferred her wallet into her new messenger bag "I'm really sorry. I don't-"

"Not to worry!" came a voice from behind "I've got it!"

"Jesse?" Beca turned around and was shocked to see her intern making his way from the back of the line, his own wallet in hand.

"Hey, you got my name right this time," he grinned at her. She usually found his general perkiness a bit off putting, but since she was half asleep it was downright annoying.

"I'm fine," she barked, not wanting to accept his money.

"Seriously, it's no problem," he seemed sincere but that wasn't enough for her.

"I'll just go home and get my wallet," she started off but Jesse grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Beca was so tired that she stumbled and slammed right into his chest.

"Woah," Jesse laughed, sounding winded "if you're that mad I won't pay."

Beca looked up at him, momentarily unable to speak.

"As adorable as this is can you two make a decision?" the cashier snapped at them.

"Yes," Jesse thrust a five dollar bill and snatched Beca's latte out of the barista's hands.

"Keep the change," he added before pulling Beca along with him as he walked away.

Beca, too sleepy to object, let him lead her to a bench a little ways from the coffee cart. It took her a few moments to realize that he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist.

What was she doing?

"I think I can take it from here," she wrenched her hand from his grasp.

"Not so fast, Sleepy," he said, shuffling in front of her to prevent her from leaving "sit down."

He said it so firmly that for some reason Beca obliged him, sitting on the bench he had lead her to. He joined her, taking a granola bag out of his backpack.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked her, more gently.

She shook her head. He tossed the bar into her lap.

"Eat," he said, looking a little concerned. What was this guy's deal?

"What's your deal?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Since when is wanting to help out a friend a _deal_?" he asked making air quotes on the last word.

"We're not friends, we're coworkers," Beca replied without thinking.

"I'm going to pretend that was the sleep deprivation talking," Jesse retorted.

Beca shrugged before biting into the granola bar. It was the kind with chocolate chips in it. Mmmm.

"I have a favor to ask you," Jesse looked at her nervously.

"Oh, I'll totally pay you back at the station tonight, don't worry." Beca told him.

"You don't have to," Jesse insisted.

"I will," she said a little too firmly. She didn't like owing people anything. That wasn't her style.

"Okay," Jesse conceded "but that's not what I was talking about."

"Well, you've got me incapacitated on a bench. I guess now is as good a time as any to ask for a favor."

Jesse gave her a sheepish smile.

"Here goes," Jesse started "have you heard of the Barden Bellas?"

Beca made a face. Jesse took that as a yes.

"Well, one of their members, Chloe, is my TA for music theory," he told her "and she's offering extra credit to anyone who can get her and a few of the Bellas studio time to record some guide tracks for their girls."

"Guide tracks?" Beca asked.

"Just a few versions of the song they're singing for each vocal part," Jesse explained "you know one for the sopranos, one for the mezzos, one for the altos. So they can each have a recording of just their part to practice to."

"And you want me to do this? So you can get extra credit?" She raised her eyebrows. This kid had a lot of nerve.

"Wow, I got zero points for buying you that coffee," Jesse threw his hands up in false exasperation.

"Looks like it," she said, giving him a mocking smile.

"What if I told you you'd be getting paid?" he asked.

"You have my attention," she said.

"It won't be much, but they'll pay you like 50 bucks plus expenses,"

"Well, I do like money," she said.

"...And helping out your favorite intern" Jesse added.

"_Only_ intern," she corrected.

"So you'll do it?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure," she said "call your TA and tell her to come by tonight.

"Beca Mitchell, you are my favorite person," Jesse said, kissing her on top of the head in excitement.

"Gross," she replied, trying to cover up the blush that was inexplicably coloring her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Yet

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. This chapter introduces Chloe and the next one will have Aubrey. I hope to add in more characters soon. Thank you so much for your reviews. Let me know if there's anything/anyone else you'd like to see in later chapters. **

After a nap and two more coffees, Beca regretted her decision to help Jesse's friend. I mean, 50 dollars was nice. But this was probably going to be a long, arduous experience that was going to take up way more time and energy than Beca wanted to spend on it.

But if she backed out, Jesse was going to make that annoying puppy dog face that somehow managed to make Beca do things she normally wouldn't.

"Ugh," she spun around in her desk chair in frustration just as the door opened and Jesse led a redheaded girl into the station.

They seemed friendly. Beca felt a pang of annoyance towards this girl who was throwing back her head and laughing at one of Jesse's jokes. She blinked a few times, setting herself straight. There was no reason to dislike this girl.

"Perfect timing," Jesse said as he peeked his head into the booth "I ran into to Chloe outside."

"Hello, I'm Chloe Beale," the effusive girl offered her hand to Beca "thanks so much for agreeing to help us out."

Beca shook her hand.

"Well, Jesse said there would be cash involved," she joked "I'm Beca."

"Beca Mitchell, recording extraordinaire," Jesse added, smiling enthusiastically.

Beca looked at her feet, suddenly feeling shy and awkward about receiving compliments. Chloe looked in between the two, seeming confused.

"Are you guys dating?" she asked.

"No," Beca responded at the same time that Jesse said "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Beca asked him incredulously.

"We have more of a will they, won't they thing going," Jesse explained to Chloe who laughed.

"Has he sang to you yet?" Chloe asked Beca eagerly as if this would surely have sealed the deal.

"Yeah," Jesse answered before Beca could open her mouth "and I bought her coffee this morning."

"And still nothing?" Chloe asked, playing along with Jesse's joke "If that doesn't do it I don't know what will."

Beca rolled her eyes because, at this point, what else could she do?

"About those recordings?" Beca reminded the pair.

"Right," Chloe smiled.

"Jessica?" Beca asked without looking at Jesse "Do my eyes deceive me or are you in the booth right now?"

Jesse leaped out of the booth.

"And I'm back to sorting CDs!" he cried "Have fun you two!"

"He gives you a lot of trouble, huh?" Chloe asked, leaning against some cabinets.

"More than he's worth," Beca admits, smiling.

Chloe looks dubious, but keeps her mouth shut, which Beca appreciates.

"So when would be a good time to record?" Beca asks.

"Uhh, are you free Tuesdays?" Chloe asks.

"Sure," Beca said "around seven? You only need to record like three tracks right? Soprano, mezzos, and altos, right?"

"And one all together so they can practice while hearing all the parts," Chloe explained "if that's okay?"

"Sure," Beca shrugged.

"And Jesse told you we'd pay you, right?"

"Yep," Beca confirmed "and that this would get him extra credit."

"I figured it would motivate the students," Chloe confided.

"Well, Jesse's nothing if not motivated," Beca quipped "can you give me a second?"

Chloe nodded.

Beca turned around, introducing the next song.

"And this is an Ed Sheeran medly, stay tuned."

The opening chords to "A Team" streamed through the speakers and Beca turned it up.

"Oh, I love him!" Chloe squealed.

"Me too," Beca agreed, unable to hide her smile and Chloe's enthusiasm.

"This is a really great mix," Chloe gushed "who does this?"

"Me actually," Beca admitted.

"You mix too?" Chloe asked, eyes widening.

"Yep,"

"Have you ever arranged a cappella music?" Chloe leaned forward, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uhh, no," Beca's eyes darted to the window, kind of wishing that Jesse would come back and spare her this girl's intensity.

"Would you be interested in arranging something for the Bellas?" Chloe asked.

"Well-"

"It's just," Chloe interrupted her "our leader, Aubrey, insists that we sing the same song we sang at last year's finals. And I keep trying to convince her that we have to try something new. She won't listen. But maybe if she heard a finished product..."

Chloe trailed off, looking at Beca hopefully.

"I'm sorry-" Beca tried to get herself off the hook.

"We can pay you, and it would be a chance to show off your music on a different platform," Chloe desperately interjected.

"I guess-"

"Perfect!" Chloe was bouncing up and down with joy "If you could have something rough to show Aubrey by Tuesday that would be absolutely amazing!"

"Okay," Beca answered, confused by how this had happened so fast.

"Thanks Beca!" Aubrey flung her arms around Beca.

"Yeah, sure," Beca answered, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"See ya Tuesday!" Chloe called before darting out the door.

Jesse popped his head into the booth.

"So... how'd it go?" he asked eagerly.

"You have weird fucking friends," Beca responded before returning to her work.

Jesse just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Think About It

**Author's Note: So... this chapter is really long and focuses on Beca meeting the Bellas. I know this AU is supposed to focus on Beca and Jesse but I couldn't resist throwing the other characters into the mix. Let me know what you think! **

Beca had no idea what she was doing. She had never arranged a cappella music before and had had to go to Jesse for advice. She hated asking people for help. But after a night of trying to decipher the results of numerous google searches she had no other choice. Jesse had suggested they discuss it over dinner which Beca had vetoed. He counter-offered lunch which she reluctantly agreed to.

_ "So... what do you want to know?" Jesse asked before biting into his burger. _

_ "Uhh, I don't know," Beca responded sarcastically "everything. I don't even know what the Bellas normally sing."_

_ "You mean you didn't youtube them?" Jesse asked. _

_ "People actually put their performances up on youtube?" Beca asked "Nerds."_

_ "Then you don't know," Jesse said._

_ "Know what?"_

_ Jesse showed her the clip on his phone. Of the Bellas at the finals last year. After about 30 seconds of a horrible song a blonde girl blew chunks all over the audience._

_ "Wow!" Beca yelled as the blonde tried to clean puke off of her microphone "I was not expecting that."_

_ "No one was," Jesse told her "now Aubrey's determined to win and show everyone that the Bellas are the real deal."_

_ "I guess I get that," Beca mused "I sure wouldn't want that to be the last people saw of me. Chloe said they're still singing that song at competitions."_

_ "Yeah," Jesse nodded "apparently they don't like breaking tradition."_

_ "Even if it means singing _that_?"_

_ "I guess," Jesse said, stealing one of her french fries._

_ "Get your own!" Beca swatted his hand._

_ "Jeez Mitchell," Jesse said, pretending to nurse his hand "it's just a couple fries in between friends."_

_ "Coworkers," Beca corrected. _

_ "Whatever," Jesse said "you need to work on your anger._

_ "Shut up," Beca snapped._

_ Jesse gave her a smug smile._

_ "So I have to make a girly mash up that will be cool enough for the Bellas to win but lame enough so this Aubrey girl will still like it?" _

_ "Or so cool that she can't say no," Jesse looked at her appraisingly "think you're up to the challenge?"_

_ "Yeah," Becca responded "I think I can manage that."_

But that was Friday. Now it was Tuesday and Beca had slaved over a track that combined Beyonce, with Jessie J, with Ellie Goulding, and just a bit of Katy Perry. How could Aubrey hate that?

It was at that moment that Chloe entered the studio with a tall blonde that could only be-

"Aubrey Posen, leader of the Barden Bellas," Aubrey spoke in clipped tones and offered her hand to Beca to shake.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca winced as Aubrey almost crushed her hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to let us use your studio," Aubrey said, releasing her hand.

Beca shot Chloe a look. Aubrey hadn't mentioned the arrangements. Did she not know?

Chloe gave her a guilty look. Did that mean what Beca thought it meant? Had she not told Aubrey about the work Beca had done? She had spent the last few days slaving over this mix. She better get to show it off.

"So where are we recording?" Aubrey asked, eyeing the studio distastefully.

"In here," Beca responded, bristling a little at Aubrey's squeamishness. The studio was clean... enough. She gestured to the microphone and headphones on the desk and shut the door behind them.

"Here?" Aubrey asked.

"This room is soundproof," Beca told her "it's where I do all my recording."

She shut off the speakers, she had enough music queued for the next few hours. Aubrey didn't look convinced.

"If you say so," she said uncertainly.

"I do," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Aubrey, do you want to go first?" Chloe asked, clearly trying to diffuse the tension.

Each girl did a few takes of the song from the video Jesse had shown her. Even though they both had great voices, neither could save this horrible medley of songs that were all at least a decade old. She didn't have to be an a cappella expert to know that this was not a winning set.

"Where is she?" Aubrey asked Chloe after her final take.

"I don't know," Chloe responded "she told me she's meet us here an hour ago."

"Sorry about this," Aubrey seemed way more stressed than she needed to be.

"It's really not a problem," Beca said "we can do it another time."

"No," Aubrey said forcefully "we need these for tomorrow. The girls need to practice."

"Aubrey, a couple of days won't make a difference," Chloe said gently.

"I say they will," Aubrey snapped.

"Fine," Chloe said "Beca, Jesse told me you can sing. Can you sight read?"

"Jesse told you what now?" Beca asked, shocked that they had been talking about her. Jesse said she could sing? What else had he said?

"Can you do it?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh, I guess?" Beca said and before she knew it she was in front of the mic, stumbling through a rendition of the Bella's number. After a few takes and a little direction from Aubrey and Chloe she had a track that Aubrey deemed acceptable.

Beca had to struggle to keep the smile off her face. This was kind of fun. Not that she would admit that to anyone ever.

"Thank you Beca," Aubrey said, handing her the money they had promised "you've been a big help."

"Actually," Chloe started "Beca's done a bit more work for us. Beca makes mash ups and I asked her to try making a rough track for the Bellas."

Aubrey's head whipped around and she glared at Chloe.

"You did what?"

"I just thought-" Chloe started.

"Chloe, I'm the leader of the Bellas and what I say is final," Aubrey looked manic "we're sticking with the old setlist."

"I know you think we should but-"

"I don't _think_ we should, I _know_ we should," Aubrey said icily "I'm sorry, Beca."

"At least listen to what she did, Aubrey!" Chloe pleaded.

"Fine," she held out her hand and Beca gave her a flash drive.

"I know you only do stuff by female artists," Beca blurted out awkwardly "so it's all pop songs sung by women from the last couple of years. I think it could be really great."

"Thanks," Aubrey snatched it from her hands "Chloe, I'll see you at practice."

And with that she turned on her heel and left.

"Sorry about that," Chloe said sheepishly.

"You could have let me know that you didn't tell her," Beca said, annoyed.

"There's no way she would have come if I'd told her," Chloe explained.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked, sticking his head in the booth.

"Out of the booth," Beca ordered.

"I'm not in the booth," Jesse pointed to his feet which were, in fact, outside the booth.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"It went fine," she told him.

"So I have extra credit?" he asked hopefully.

"You have extra credit," Chloe confirmed.

"Awesome!" Jesse pumped his fists.

"Nerd," Beca mumbled.

"You have a great voice, Beca," Chloe told her "did you ever think of trying out for the Bellas?"

"Me?" Beca asked, aghast.

"Beca would be a great Bella," Jesse gave Beca a mocking smile. He knew that she would hate nothing more than dressing up like a flight attendant and singing god awful 80s songs.

"Seriously," Chloe said "we're holding another round of auditions. We really need another alto. You should come."

" Really," Beca scrambled to get herself out of this situation "I'm too busy. This station doesn't run itself. And I have classes..."

She trailed off, realizing that she literally did nothing but school and the station. That was kind of embarrassing.

"I'm just saying you should think about it," Chloe said.

"I'm here!" the door banged open and a blonde Australian girl ran into the studio "I made it! Fat Amy reporting for duty!"

Beca just stared blankly. What the hell was this?

"You're too late, Fat Amy," Chloe told her "Beca sang your part."

"Shit," Fat Amy yelled "sorry Chloe I forgot that we were doing this. And by forgot I mean that I ran into some really attractive, really stupid foreign exchange students that needed me to help them 'find the dining hall' if you know what I mean."

Beca snorted.

"Come on, Fat Amy," Chloe said, heading for the door "we've overstayed our welcome."

Chloe led Amy out of the room.

"Nice to meet you, whoever you two are!" Amy cried over her shoulder to Beca and Jesse.

"Seriously," Beca said to Jesse "what is up with your friends?"

"If you audition for the Bellas they could be your friends too." Jesse gave her a hopeful smile.

"Nice try," she smirked at him "over my dead body am I becoming a Barden Bella."

"Challenge accepted," Jesse responded.

Beca cocked her head.

"I'm not going to murder you," he clarified, realizing what he just said "I'm going to persuade you to become a Bella."

"You'd have better luck killing me," Beca said before returning to the booth and shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9: Plus One

"Join the Bellas,"

"No," she told him for the millionth time. She was leaning against the doorframe watching him stack CDs. For the better part of the last half hour he had been trying to convince her to become a Barden Bella.

"Am I that terrible that you want to pawn me off on the competition?" she quipped.

"No!" he scrambled to dissuade her "You're great! And I just think it would be fun if you became an a cappella girl."

"Says the a cappella guy," she frowned. He really knew how to bring out the curmudgeon in her.

"Yeah," he said, turning to her "I happen to be an a ca-authority on the subject."

She winced at his wording.

"Don't make that face," he ordered.

She folded her arms over her chest and he immediately returned to work. He was totally afraid of her.

Beca started to turn around and head back into her office but she stopped herself. If she was going to do this it would need to be now. She rolled her eyes, why did this have to be so awkward?

"Hey," she caught his attention "I have to ask you something."

She paused, waiting for him to respond.

"Uh, yeah," he said, confused by her weird phrasing "ask away."

"Tomorrow night there's this party at this place I used to intern at," she started, avoiding his eyes "and it's a good networking opportunity. I get a plus one. Would you like to be mine? My plus one, I mean."

"Like a date?" he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Like a plus one," she corrected.

"Sure," he agreed "what's the dress code?"

The next day she waited outside of the Trebelmakers house. She was supposed to pick him up after practice and they would head to the party. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But the only thing worse than going to this party with Jesse would be going alone. And besides, she could admit to herself that he was sometimes fun to be around. Maybe he would surprise her.

"Goodbye gentlemen!" Jesse called behind him as he hurried out of the house and towards her car "My date is here!"

Nope. No surprises.

"Get in the car, nerd!" she yelled "We're going to be late."

Jesse hopped into the car, dropping his backpack by his feet and digging through it's contents as Beca took off.

"Did you have a fun practice?" Beca asked, feeling like a soccer mom.

"Yeah," he told her "we've got regionals in about a week, so..."

He finally found what he was looking for, a tie. He was about to put it on when-

"What are you doing?" Beca asked him.

"You said semi-formal," he responded, as if it was obvious.

"Don't wear a tie," she ordered.

"But-"

"I've been to this party. People don't wear ties. You look fine in that." She indicated the button down and blazer he had paired with jeans.

"Fine?" Jesse asked her teasingly "Miss Mitchell, I don't take kindly to sexual harassment. Although if that's the direction this night is taking you look pretty fine yourself."

He gestured to her outfit which she had actually spent time on. Like a couple hours in front of her mirror staring at her mostly grey and black wardrobe. She had emerged with a black skirt and a dark green top that she hoped looked okay.

"Really?" she asked. He was surprised to hear a bit of self consciousness in her voice.

"Really," he said truthfully.

Beca smiled and there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Yeah," Jesse tried to diffuse the tension "I only go out with tens, so trust me. You're a suitable date."

Beca laughed.

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about the station and music they both liked. Jesse only brought up the Bellas twice which Beca thought showed a lot of restraint. For him.

They got the party and Beca instantly became nervous. She tugged on the hem of her skirt and was constantly fussing with her hair.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked, amused by her sudden twitchiness.

"Yeah," Beca brushed if off.

"That was almost convincing," Jesse challenged her.

"Shut up," she punched him in the arm. But his comments were enough to make compose herself.

For about 30 minutes they had fun. She introduced him to a few people she had worked for and he made fun of some of the more hipster-y party goers. Beca was relaxed and having fun. Jesse was fun, whether she liked it or not. It was all going great. Until she saw him.

"Shit," she blurted out as she saw him across the party, throwing his head back and laughing.

"What?" Jesse asked, eyes widening with concern at her outburst.

"Uhh, nothing," she mumbled but it was too late, Jesse followed her gaze.

"Who is that strikingly attractive British man you're staring at?" he asked, looking at Beca suspiciously.

She raises her eyebrows at his description of Luke.

"What?" he asked "I can notice."

Beca smiles a little in spite of herself before remembering that she needs to be stealthy right now.

"That's Luke," she tells him, trying to push Jesse closer to the refreshment table, out of sight.

"Who's Luke?" is it her or does he look jealous?

"He was the old station manager?" Beca avoids his eyes, hoping he won't notice the blush that is slowly spreading on her cheeks.

"An ex? Beca Mitchell having an office romance! There's hope for me yet. Did you break the sex on the desk rule?" He asks playfully.

Beca remains silent and Jesse gasps, giving her a playful shove.

"Oh my God!" he yells and before Beca can clamp her hand over his mouth it's too late. He's seen them.

Luke spots her and gives her a small wave. She can see him excusing himself from the group of people he was talking with.

Beca turns to Jesse and plasters a fake smile on her face.

"I'm going to need you to follow my lead," she tells him, grabbing his hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Becky

"Beca!" Jesse whispered out of the side of his mouth "Define follow my lead. What's going on here?"

Beca gives him a nervous smile.

"Okay," Beca started "I didn't take you to this party so that you could network. I took you so that if I saw Luke, I wouldn't be alone."

"To make him jealous?" Jesse sounded flattered "Because of my studly good looks."

"No," Beca snapped, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she thought he was cute "because you're easy to trick. Now try not to talk."

"Why should I? You didn't bring me here for my mind." Jesse shot back.

"Hey, Becky!" Luke greeted them.

Jesse emitted a choking sound that Beca knew was a poorly hidden laugh. It was all she could do not to smack him.

"You okay, man?" Luke asked Jesse.

"Absolutely," Jesse answered smoothly offering his hand to shake "I'm-"

"This is Jesse," Beca interrupted, not wanting to let Jesse have control of this situation "he works at the station with me."

She interlaced her fingers with Jesse's, deciding to let Luke do the math. She saw Luke's eyes dart to their hands.

"Are you two..." he started.

"Yeah," Beca answered, attempting to plaster a blissful smile on her face "for a while now."

"Another office romance, Becky. Scandalous," Luke teased and Beca squeezed Jesse's hand threateningly to make sure he didn't laugh.

"What can I say?" Beca replied, letting go of Jesse's hand and letting her's travel up Jesse's arm.

"I'm very persuasive," Jesse pitched in, giving Beca a knowing smile.

"You know, Bec, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to," Luke turned around giving Beca the opportunity to glare at Jesse in an attempt to remind him to stay quiet.

At Luke's signal a tall, willowy blonde bounded over to them, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"I'd like you to meet Vanessa," Luke looped his arm around her waist "my fiance."

Jesse felt Beca tense at his side. And why wouldn't she? Her ex's fiance looked like a walking J Crew ad. He knew he needed to pick up the slack while she processed this.

"Wow," Jesse blurted out "congratulations. Have you two set a date?"

"We've narrowed it down to one of the last two weeks of February," Vanessa told him "we have to see what happens with the venues we're interested in..."

"Jesse," he supplied his name for her "and this is my girlfriend, Becca Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Beca, back in the game, offered her hand to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, Beca and I used to work together at the radio station," Luke told his fiance, beaming down at her.

"Oh," Vanessa's eyes widened "you're the radio station girl. You don't look anything like what I pictured."

Beca laughed uncomfortably, not entirely sure that was a compliment. Actually, positive that it was not.

"Can I get you two some drinks?"

"Whiskey. Neat." Beca immediately responded with a tight smile.

"Some things don't change," Luke grinned at her "and Jesse?"

"Water," Jesse answered "I'm driving."

Beca squeezed his arm thankfully.

"I'll help," Vanessa added, hurrying after her fiance.

Beca let out a monumental sigh.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, prepared for the avalanche of insults he was probably about to get from his boss. But instead she just turned to him and asked-

"Can we leave?"

"I don't think we can," he told her, unable to ignore this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he got while looking at her like this "they're getting us drinks. They'll definitely notice if we leave."

"They're probably get distracted staring into each other's eyes," she grumbled.

Jesse laughed.

"That's a distinct possibility."

Beca stared at the door longingly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," he said forcefully.

She studied his face like she was testing how set he was on this decision.

"I've never seen you like this," Jesse told her "you're like the scariest human being I know. What's the deal with this guy? Is he like a Jedi? Or a wizard or something?"

After what had just happened and what was still to come, Beca knew she owed Jesse an explanation.

"Luke was my boss at the station two years ago when I was a freshman. We started hooking up and it was fine for a while but... I kinda started to have feelings for him. We both interviewed for this job here. An actual paying job. It would be a great opportunity for someone who wanted to make it in the music business. And I got it. But I was a freshman and Luke was a senior. I still had time and this would make sure he left college with a real job. So I turned it down, with every intention of marching to the station and telling him how I felt. And before I could he let me know that he had started seeing someone a month ago named Vanessa and it was getting serious. So he broke it off with me, took the job, and left. So... yeah," she finished lamely.

"Becca, I-"

"Don't," Beca told him "it was a long time ago. And I don't want your pity. I just..."

"What?" Jesse asked, desperate for some way to help her.

"I guess I just wanted to win this one," she said, looking at her feet.

"Win what?" he asked, confused.

"Win the break up,"

"Break ups have winners?" he asked.

"Yep," she said "this is the first time I've seen him in a year. I just wanted to look like I had it together and was going places. All I did was intern here over the summer when he was working at the New York office. That's it."

"Shut up," Jesse fired at her.

Her head jerked up in surprise and here eyes flashed with annoyance.

"There it is," Jesse clapped his hand enthusiastically "there's the Beca Mitchel I know. On her game and terrifying. The Beca I know is going places and she doesn't take shit from anybody. Definitely not some piece of eurotrash and his cardigan wearing princess. She eats those jerks for breakfast. Now tell me, do you want to win this break up?"

She smiled widely at him. Unable to contain how much he was making her day right now.

"Abso-fucking-lutely"

**Author's Note: Hey all! I'm sorry for how long it took me to update and leaving you with another cliffhanger. I did write another Beca and Jesse story called "I Won't Tell If You Don't" that's also on in case you want something else to check out. In the mean time, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please let me know if there's other people/things you want to see in later chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11: Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note: Hi there! Sorry for the gap between chapters. But here's the final installment from the party. Enjoy!**

Jesse smiled down at Beca who looked every inch the Beca Mitchell that terrified him on a daily basis. He was in no way used to the way she eagerly looked to him for instruction and was surprised to find that he really enjoyed it. They were scheming. Together. And it was really fun.

"I have a plan," he told her.

"You do?"

"Stay here and follow my lead," he winked at her before running off.

It was a remarkably trusting act on Beca's part to let him leave her there waiting for Luke and Vanessa to return with their drinks. If Beca was reading Vanessa right she was the jealous type. She seemed very eager to tear Beca to shreds and remind her that Luke was hers. But tonight wasn't about getting Luke back, it was about showing him what he was missing, and rubbing his face in it. And Jesse wanted to help. Which was pretty awesome of him if Beca was being honest with herself.

Between the two of them, they could really do this.

Luke and Vanessa returned.

"Here," Vanessa thrust a drink into Beca's hands rather roughly.

"Thanks," Beca treated her to her most winning smile and accepted the drink graciously.

"Where did your boyfriend run off to?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. He said something about a surprise for me, I think." She shrugged and as if on cue Jesse called to her from the dance floor.

"Becca!" he shouted through cupped hands. "It's our song!"

Beca through back her head and laughed. He was such a dork. But this was perfect. She and Luke had never done anything like this. They had just hung out at Luke's place and discussed music like pretentious assholes (only the bands he liked or deemed "worthy of our attention") and hooked up. Jesse inviting her to dance in public was an expert move.

"Just a minute," she took a sip of her drink before handing it back to Vanessa. "You don't mind do you?" she asked before joining Jesse.

She took his hand and he immediately twirled her around before he dipping her, his hands easily supporting her. He whispered in her ear.

"How am I doing?" his breath tickling her ear.

"Amazing," she replied, unable to stop smiling.

"I think Vanessa just turned purple," he pulled her back up, holding her close.

"Even better," she stroked the back of his head possessively.

"This is crazy. We're just like Melissa Joan Heart and Adrian Grenier in Drive Me Crazy!"

"Who?" Beca asked.

"You haven't seen Drive Me Crazy?" Jesse asked incredulously "It's a '90s teen comedy where two neighbors decide to make their exes jealous but eventually realize that all they want is each other."

Beca laughed. She didn't even tell him not to push his luck. She was having too much fun.

"Thanks Jesse," she snuck a peek over Jesse's shoulder at Luke and Vanessa who were both staring at them.

"Of course!" he smiled down at her. "Just doing my duty as an employee and friend. Just remember this next time you're deciding who has to work the night shift on Fridays."

"I'll keep it in mind," she gave him that slightly mocking smile that he was starting to get used to. "Just one more thing."

Now, in retrospect, Beca would admit that maybe she went too far here. She got caught up in the heat of the moment and just wanted to make sure that she got the victory she craved.

But after giving him that smile she used that hand on the back of his head to pull his lips down towards hers.

_This will really get him_ she thought.

Jesse made a small noise of surprise as their lips met. Beca tried not to smile at how dorky he was as she insistently pressed her mouth to his. Jesse quickly adjusted, pulling her close and tangling one of his hands in her hair. Beca's lips parted and the kiss deepened. One of her hands was grasping the fabric of his shirt. She hadn't been kissed like this in a long time.

Jesse's tongue traced the line of her bottom lip and he gripped her even tighter. He was definitely doing his part to make this look authentic.

Beca suppressed a small gasp. Who knew that her nerdy intern who was incapable of going an hour without talking was capable of this?

Beca started to pull back, even though it went against all of her instincts that wanted her to stay glued to him. Jesse obliged her, somewhat reluctantly, his hands still around her waist. Their hands lingered and the swayed to the music.

Jesse laughed softly against her lips.

"Think we got 'em?" Beca whispered.

Jesse looked confused for a moment before laughing awkwardly and saying "I don't know. Maybe you should check."

Beca stole a glance over her shoulder to find that Luke and Vanessa were not waiting for them next to the dance floor. Beca was not receiving the look of disbelief from Luke and envy from Vanessa that she wanted. A quick search of the party told her they were ensconced in a nearby corner, talking to another couple.

Had this kiss been for nothing?

She looked back at Jesse who was still looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the room. He was really good at this.


	12. Chapter 12:Bummer

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm sorry about the huge gap in between updates. I got really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's a little low on Jesse. I'll try to have more up soon.**

"Sixteen Candles?"

"No."

Jesse set her coffee on her desk just like he'd done every other day this week. Every day since the party.

"10 Things I Hate About You?"

"Nope."

"Lord of the Rings?" his voice was desperate.

"Aren't those like three hours each?"

He gave her a disapproving look.

"Also no," She replied, enjoying the scandalized look on her face.

"Have you seen or liked any movie ever."

"Seen? Yes. Liked..."

She drew out the pause. It was just too fun to make him squirm.

"...no." she finished, grinning.

"You're a robot," Jesse shot at her.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"It's really the only excuse," he said matter-of-factly. "No one, without a metal skeleton and machine oil pumping through their veins can hate The Sound of Music."

"It's too long!" Beca insisted.

"You only watched the first ten minutes!" Jess yelled, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I will find a movie you'll like Beca Mitchell," Jess told her. "Or I will die trying."

"Before you die, will you please stack that new shipment of vinyl we got in last night?"

"What am I, your employee or something?" Jess asked.

"I like to think of you as my slave, but employee works." Beca shot back.

Ever since the party, Beca and Jesse had become much closer. He brought her coffee in the mornings, she called him by his actual name. It was almost like they were friends.

"Whaddaya want for lunch, boss lady?" Jesse quipped a few hours later, sticking his head into her office.

"I don't know," Beca thought about it. "What do you want?"

"Burgers?" Jesse suggested.

"Make it happen," Beca said, offering him some money.

"I got it," Jesse waved her hand away.

"What?" she asked.

"I got it," Jesse darted out the door before she could protest.

Bored, she drummed her fingers on her desk. She peeked around, making sure she was alone. Then, she turned up the volume, letting her music pump through the speakers.

"_Before you met me_

_ I was all right but_

_ Things were kinda heavy_

_ You brought me to life_

_ Now every February_

_ You'll be my valentine_

_ Valentine"_

Beca was rolling around her office, singing and grabbing CDs.

_"Let's go all the way tonight-_

"Uhhh, excuse me, ma'am... or whatever," a voice from behind her said.

Beca leapt out of her chair in shock and ran to her desk, turning down Katy Perry. She turned around to see a stocky brunette in a burgundy hoodie staring her down.

"Can I help you?" she asked the weirdly stealthy intruder.

"Yeah, actually, I think you can." he responded. "I'm Bumper Allen..."

He paused, as if he were waiting for her to gasp or bow down to him.

"The captain of the Trebelmakers. Maybe you've heard of us. We've won the ICCA title-"

"Yeah, I've heard of you." Beca cut him off, not caring to hear more.

"Of course you have," Bumper leaned against the doorframe, in what looked like an attempt to look laid back and cool.

"Care to tell me why you're here, Bummer?"

"Bumper," he corrected.

"Right," she smiled, liking him less and less every second.

"Well, I heard, through the A Cappella grapevine, that you did a little mixing for the Bellas and I was wondering if you could help us out."

"You want me to produce a track for you?" she asked.

"No," Bumper shook his head. "I want you to give me the track you made for the Bellas so we can blow those dumb bitches out of the water."

"I'm not an authority on the subject because... ew." Beca glared at Bumper. "But...Isn't that cheating?"

"Why should you care?" Bumper asked, throwing a wad of twenties down on her desk.

"So you want to bribe me?"

"Money from the dozens of successful Trebel alums that fund our continued success. Consider it a thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet," Beca told him.

"There's more money in it for you if you give me the track you made for them." He waited for her to respond but was only met with silence. "I'll let you think about it."

He left, almost tripping over the threshold to her office.

Beca counted the money. It was almost 500 dollars. That was a lot more than the 50 the Bellas had given her for recording. Plus, it didn't even seem like Aubrey wanted to use her track. So, showing it to the Trebels couldn't be that bad. Jesse was a Trebel and he was... okay.

"Hey, boss lady!" Jesse stuck his head into her office, giving her a dumb goofy grin. "I have burgers!"

Suddenly Beca didn't feel hungry.


	13. Chapter 13:

**Author's Note: Sorry to give you another chapter that's light on Jesse. But you Aubrey fans are in luck! I promise there will be more Jesse and a fair amount of drama in chapter 14. Please review!**

She had to help the Trebels.

Right?

She had been going back an forth for days now. She had agreed to help the Bellas, but they'd never told her she couldn't work with the Treblels. Still, Beca couldn't help but feel dishonest.

What the hell was she doing? She was Beca Mitchell. She was a badass musician who cared about one thing only: her work. And if taking Bumper's money meant working more, she had to do it right.

She walked into the bathroom, giving herself a quick once over in the mirror when she heard it. A sniff. Then a whimper. Then a sob. Then a wail.

Someone was crying in the girls bathroom.

"Shit," Beca muttered under her breath.

"Is someone out there?" a small voice asked.

"Uh..." Beca's eyes darted toward the exit but she had been found out. "Yes."

"Oh..." the voice replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait do I know you?" the voice questioned.

"Uh... depends," Beca replied. "Who are you?"

She heard the door open behind her and she spun around and saw Aubrey Posen with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Beca Mitchell?" her expression instantly changed to one of annoyance.

"That's me," Beca bared her teeth in an awkward smile, backing away slowly. "Sorry to bother you..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Wait," Aubrey stopped her. "I'm sorry I was rude to you the other day. I just I didn't know that you had mixed something for us and I don't like surprises. So... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Beca said. "I'm not a fan of surprises either so... I get it. Chloe didn't tell me that it would upset you."

"I know," Aubrey said wiping her eyes. "She kinda likes springing things on me. That's why I'm here, actually."

"Did you have a fight?" Beca asked.

"Not a fight, but..." Aubrey tried to remain composed.

Beca couldn't help it. She felt really sorry for this girl. She grabbed a few paper towels from a nearby dispenser and handed them to Aubrey.

"Thanks," Aubrey blew her nose. "Basically, Chloe isn't happy with how I'm running the Bellas. She's telling me we need to do a new song. But this is the number that took us to nationals last year. It's the song that's going to show everyone that we can really do this."

Beca didn't have to be a genius to know that Aubrey was hanging on to this song to prove that she could beat it. To make sure that everyone knew she wasn't the girl who choked the year before. Beca got that. She had her fare share of things she did out of pride. Like never going back to the record company after what went down with Luke. She couldn't stand the thought of working with him, seeing him every day after what had happened. She couldn't do it.

"That sucks," Beca said in an attempt to console her.

"It really does," Aubrey agreed, putting her head in her hands.

Beca really wanted to leave. This was not her element. People didn't cry around her. Okay, a few people had cried around her but only because she made them cry. But she felt bad about that. It was possible that this was karma.

"Maybe you should listen to her," Beca blurted out.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey's head snapped up and she glared at Beca.

"Maybe you should change what you can and keep the important things the same," Beca cursed herself but she kept going. "I don't know much about a cappella groups but the point is a bunch of girls getting together and making music they're proud of, right? So if that stays the same, can't the other stuff change a little? Ew, what am I- I'm sorry. Forget what I said."

Beca made for the door.

"Wait!" Aubrey stood up.

Beca turned around with the sneaking suspicion that she was about to be punched in the face by a skinny blonde girl. She clenched her fists, ready to block a hit-

"You're right," Aubrey said.

"What?" Beca asked, lowering her hands.

"The Bellas is about empowering women through music and fostering friendships that last a lifetime."

Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"This win isn't just for me," Aubrey proclaimed, a glint in her eye. "it's something that all the girls should be proud to get. We should do a number that represents us all."

Beca smiled and nodded, feeling generally uncomfortable but happy that she'd been helpful.

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey gave her a huge smile.

"Happy to help," Beca said, meaning it.

"We can still use your track, right?" she asked.

"My track?" Beca asked, overwhelmed with dread.

"Yeah, the one you mixed for us," Aubrey reminded her "we can still use it, right?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling her heart fall into her stomach.

Later, she walked into her office. There was no way she could help the Trebels now. Not after that. The girl had _cried_. She would officially be the worst person ever. No. She couldn't take Bumper's money.

She took the wad of cash out of her wallet, shoved it into an envelope, and wrote Bumper's name on it. She'd give it to Jesse to give to him.

She got back to work. Trying not to stare at the envelope on her desk. Trying not to think about the rent it would pay or the equipment it would buy her. She was doing the right thing.

And then Jesse walked in.

She heard the door open with a bang and heard Jesse singing at the top of his lungs.

"_You spin my head,_

_ Spin it around and a round_

_ Spin my head arooooooound_

_ When ya go doooooown!" _

And with the final word he set a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Ms. Mitchell, your latte," he smiled at her.

"Nice singing," she said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Jesse asked.

She looked up at him, sure he was participating in her bit but he was actually nervous. He wasn't giving her a teasing look or making a face that said he knew he was amazing. He actually looked like he wasn't sure.

"Yeah," she said. "You've got a great voice."

Jesse looked down at his shoes.

"I just really want to get this right," he mumbled. "I'm the only freshman they've given a solo since Bumper's first year."

"You really want to win this thing, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said giving her a ghost of his usual smile. "It's kinda the point of competing."

His eyes caught on the envelope on her desk.

"Nothing," she said, snatching the envelope.

"It says Bumper on it,"

"It's for a different Bumper," she blurted, not knowing what else to say.

"You know another person named Bumper?" he asked incredulously.

"Why don't you get to work?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Jesse left dutifully, humming his solo to himself.

She looked at the envelope in her hands thinking of the win it could cause the Bellas, the rent it could pay, the betrayal it could mean, and the fact that it could almost insure that Jesse would win.

And she honestly didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14: Fault

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I'm posting two new chapters tonight. I hope you like them!**

Jesse was late. Jesse was never late. He was annoyingly punctual. He was always five minutes early, usually with coffee or a snack and an obnoxious saying from his platitude of the day calendar. Beca wondered if her watch was wrong.

Jesse sprints in the door. He looks like hell. His clothes are crumpled, there are bags under his eyes, and he's missing that sense of boundless energy and whimsy that usually makes Beca want to smack him.

"Rough night?" Beca asks staring at the clothes he was wearing. The same clothes as yesterday. "Or a really fun night?"

"I wish. The former, unfortunately." Jesse rubbed at his eyes.

"Homework?"

"Trebels," Jesse yawned.

"Rehearsal ran late?" Beca couldn't be mean to him. It would be like kicking a puppy.

"Nope," Jesse leaned against the doorframe, sliding down it into a sitting position.

"Then what?"

"Bumper kept me late and made me hand wash all of our outfits for competition." Jesse told her, eyes closed.

"He can do that?" Her heart sank.

"Not done," Jesse mumbled. "He made me polish all our trophies and update our highlight reel. I had to download editing software, figure out how to use it, and go through all of our performances from the past three years- which involved a lot of Bumper pelvic thrusting to Usher songs- and add them to an already existing video."

"Just you?"

He nodded.

"Oh, wait," he rummaged around in his backpack. "I'm supposed to give this to you."

He handed her a manila envelope.

"It's a CD with our newest tracks on it. Bumper was hoping you could play it."

Beca opened the envelope. It contained the CD Jesse was talking about. But the CD had a scrawled message on it: _Give us the track or Jesse gets hazed._

Beca stares at the CD, incredulous. He can't be serious. He would torture Jesse just to win? There was no way Beca could help this jerk.

"You don't have to play it," Jesse told her, mistaking her silence for indecision about the CD.

Beca knelt down to talk to him at eye level. She took in the bags under his eyes and the way his head kept drooping.

"Maybe you should go home," she felt completely responsible for his exhaustion.

"But I have to work," he mumbled, voice thick with sleepiness.

"We can manage without you today," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do."

"Why?" he gave her a sleepy smile. "This isn't your fault."

Jesse went home. Beca sat at her desk staring at the CD. What was she going to do? Every bone in her body told her that she couldn't let Bumper have what he wanted. He was a dick and the Bellas, though intense, were nice enough. But on the other hand, she didn't owe them anything. If helping the Trebels meant Jesse wasn't going to be tortured anymore...

"Shit," she whispered to herself.


	15. Chapter 15: Help

**Author's Note: Starting to hit the conflict a lot more in these chapters. Things are going to be less cute for a while. **

She was burning the CD. The one with the Bellas' set on it. It had been a week and seeing Jesse walk through the door every day in a new state of sleep deprivation and humiliation was too much.

She had wanted to help Aubrey and Chloe but every time she looked at Jesse she felt her resolve weaken. Every time he'd wave at her from across the station, with bags under his eyes. Ever time she'd catch him napping on his break.

_This is my fault._ She'd think.

"Hey Mitchell," she almost leapt out of her chair in shock.

"Did I scare you?" Jesse had a ghost of his usual eager smile on his face. He looked so exhausted.

"No," she growled at him. Just because she felt bad for him, didn't mean she'd put up with his goofy pranks.

"I totally scared you," he was obviously pleased with himself.

"Congratulations," she deadpanned.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, trying to peek at her computer.

"I actually- umm," she looked down at her feet. "I was hoping you could... give something to Bumper for me."

Jesse raised his eyebrows, amused by her fumbling.

"Yeah?" he asked, letting her squirm.

"It's- umm... a CD. With a mix for you guys to do-"

"The mix you made the Bellas?" Jesse asks her casually.

Beca head whipped up to look at him.

"I know, Beca."

"How?" she sputtered.

"Because Bumper tried to get me to convince you to do it and I said no." he admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"It wasn't my decision to make," he shrugged.

"But you could've just told him you would- you've been getting tortured all week..." she trailed off, looking at him. "Just because you didn't want to- why would you do that?"

Now Jesse was the one who was uncomfortable.

"He was pressuring you. I didn't want-"

Beca bristled at this.

"You don't have to stick up for me. I can take care of myself."

"So you wanted to give him the track all along?" he challenged her.

"Well-"

"See? I wanted you to be able to make your own decision. I didn't want to sway you."

Something about this was making Beca see red. She was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Why did he think it was his job to take the bullet for her?

"And you think you have the power to just... change my mind?" Beca asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Jesse asked. "I was just trying to help-"

"I didn't ask for your help," Beca told him.

"Come on, Beca. You always get like this when-"

"What?" Beca put her hands on her hips. "What do I _always_ do, Jesse?"

Jesse paled. He knew he was in trouble.

"It's just... sometimes, you kind of get angry whenever I try to help you." Jesse winced at the death glare she gave him.

"Did you ever think maybe it's because I don't need your help?" She had raised her voice so much that her words echoed throughout the station.

"No, Beca." Jesse said coldly. "I guess I didn't think of that. Thanks, though."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Both waiting for the other to say something.

"I'll get to work," Jesse turned on his heel.

Her computer dinged. The CD was finished.


	16. Chapter 16: Feelings

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. This story is not abandoned. I have the rest of the chapters outlined, I just need to write them. Thank you so much for being patient. Reviews are always appreciated. **

_Just get in and get out. You'll have your money and you don't have to think about it ever again. _Beca repeated this mantra in her head over and over as she walked up the Trebel's front lawn. She was giving Bumper this CD.

Screw Jesse. She didn't care what he thought. He was her intern. Not her friend. Not anything else.

She wrenched open the door to the Trebel house and walked smack into-

"Beca?" she hadn't actually made eye contact with him since their fight three days ago. And now she was staring at Jesse. Speechless. She was caught. He knew what she was here to do and, just like she did, he knew it was a bad idea. For a split second all she wanted in the world was for him to get her the hell out of this place.

She shook her head and looked behind him at the brand new flat screen and hot tub over his shoulder. It was probably dangerous to have an indoor jacuzzi near all those exposed wires but that wasn't what this made Beca think of. It made her think of the money Bumper had promised her. The money she knew he was good for. Money she needed.

"Do you know where Bumper is?" she asked, looking at his forehead rather than into his eyes.

"I think he's in the weight room," Jesse responded.

Beca wrinkled her nose at the thought of Bumper pumping iron.

"I don't think he's doing anything. He likes to stand near the equipment and talk about working out though."

Beca almost smiled.

"Thanks," she gave him a curt nod and tried to walk past him but he blocked her.

"You know you don't have to do this," Jesse told her. "I'll be fine and I don't know what Bumper told you but-"

And suddenly she was annoyed again. Why did he keep looking out for her? Why did he assume that she cared about the hazing. Maybe she cared a little bit. But only as much as the rules of common decency require her to care since Bumper was technically hurting him because of her.

"You have nothing to do with this decision," she told him. "Don't be so self centered."

Jesse looked like she had punched him in the stomach.

"Thanks for clearing that up," he retorted in a voice barely over a whisper.

"You're welcome," she tried to ignore the look on his face as she pushed past him.

"While we're clearing things up," Jesse turned to follow her. "Why did you kiss me?"

Beca spun around to face him with absolutely no response ready.

"I-" she began, with no idea where she was going.

"I'm only asking because you didn't seem to mind when I helped you out then," Beca could tell that Jesse was doing everything he could to keep his expression cool and calculated but she knew there was a smug smile making the corners of his mouth twitch. God, he must be so proud of himself. She couldn't stand it.

"You know the difference, Swanson?" she could barely keep the venom out of her voice. "I asked for your help then. I don't need it now. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."

"No the difference is that you took advantage of me then and now you feel guilty."

"Guilty?" She had no idea what he was talking about. "What do I have to feel guilty about? I didn't know Bumper was going to haze you."

"Because when you kissed me you knew I had feelings for you!"

Beca's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in an unmistakable show of surprise.

"Feelings?"

"Seriously?" He laughed bitterly. "You're going to pretend you don't know? Beca this whole year I've been trying to show you that I care about you. I thought it was obvious!"

"Well," Beca crossed her arms, looking everywhere but at Jesse. "It wasn't."

The silence seemed to stretch on forever until-

"Thought I heard your voice."

Beca turned to see Bumper standing behind her with an incredibly creepy smile on his face.

"Bumper," she turned away from Jesse, happy to have an out.

"Have something for me?"

"Yes," she handed over the CD, hoping to spare herself any further interaction with him.

Bumper slapped a wad of 50s in her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he grinned as he shook the hand he stuffed the money in.

Beca just nodded, desperate to leave.

"Looks like you're off the hook, Swanson."

Beca turned away from Bumper towards the door and faced the unavoidable sight that was Jesse.

He looked disappointed in every sense of the word.

"Were you two still talking or..." Bumper trails off, clearly reveling in the awkward moment.

"No," Jesse said coldly. "I think we're done."


	17. Chapter 17: Trust

**Author's Note: I tried to get this chapter out as quickly as I could. There's not a lot of Jesse, but there is a lot of Aubrey. I hope you enjoy it!**

Jesse didn't come into work the next day. Beca wasn't sure if it was because he had quit or he thought he was fired. And she didn't care. She didn't want to see him.

Work was much quieter without him there. It was weird. At first she had hated how much noise he made. He was always sticking his head in her doorway to tell her a joke or a story. He was always complimenting her song choices or suggesting new tracks to mix. He had even started little traditions around the station. Like Pizza Thursdays and New Music Mondays.

So it was understandable that she'd feel weird without him around. She didn't miss him. She just... felt his absence.

That's what she told herself.

One day, after about a week or so, Beca was sitting by herself. It was Thursday, but she didn't feel like eating pizza. She shifted around uncomfortably. She had forgotten how much downtime she had without Jesse constantly distracting her.

"Beca?" she nearly leapt out of her seat.

She turned to see Aubrey Posen standing in her doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" her face was unreadable.

Beca's heart jumped into her throat. She knew. She had to know. Why else would she be here? As if this situation hadn't been difficult enough.

"Sure," Beca replied, remaining her her desk chair and feigning nonchalance.

"I wanted to come in here to..."

_Kill me, _Beca thought to herself. _She's going to murder me right here at my desk. _

"...thank you," she finished, giving Beca a tight smile.

_Well that was unexpected._

"Thank me?"

"For mixing that track for us. That was very... nice of you. And I appreciate it." Aubrey kept her hands at her sides. Gratitude was not a familiar emotion for her, Beca guessed.

Similarly, being thanked was not a familiar situation for Beca to be in so she just nodded, grimacing. She didn't deserve this thank you.

"We're going to use the track." Aubrey continued. "I'm going to teach it to them starting tonight if that's okay."

"Sure," Beca mumbled, feeling like a worm. She watched how painful this thank you was for Aubrey to give. But she also saw how genuine it was. Beca couldn't help but ask herself why she had done this. She was screwing this girl over to help Bumper of all people. That wasn't right. But what could she do about it now? What was done was done.

"Why the change of heart?" Beca asked before she could stop herself.

"Well," Aubrey considered it for a moment. "I guess I realized the only thing standing in the way of a good opportunity was myself."

In possibly the most blatant case of dramatic irony ever, Jesse walked in at that exact moment.

"Not to worry, I won't be here long." Jesse called over his shoulder, not even glancing her way. "Just cleaning out my locker."

Beca couldn't look at him. He must hate her. Instead she focused on Aubrey and nodded for her to continue.

"I have been doing everything the same way for so long, that I just shut out every other possibility." Aubrey admitted. "I have- _we_ have a great team this year. And they deserve this title. I'm not going to be the one who keeps it from them because I think I know best. Singing the same song over and over isn't going to change anything. I want this, the other girls want this, and I'm done standing in my own way."

Beca looked up at Aubrey, amazed. Suddenly, everything inside her mind had clicked. Somehow this uptight a capella girl had managed to sum up exactly how she felt. Except instead of the ICCA title she wanted-

_Jesse_, she thought to herself. _How did I not see it before? I've wanted him all along and I've just been too stubborn- too scared to let myself go for it._

"Beca?" Aubrey waved a hand in front of Beca's face.

"Sorry," Beca shook her head. This moment of clarity, while making sense in Beca's head, must have looked odd from the outside.

"I'll get out of your hair," Aubrey backed away towards the door.

"Wait," Beca stopped her. "I haven't been totally honest with you."

She explained the deal to Aubrey, who's faced turned progressively redder as the story went on. Beca felt awful but she couldn't keep this a secret from Aubrey.

"I know I must seem like the last person you want to trust," Beca did her best to project how truly terrible she felt about the whole mess. "I did what I did to help a friend and then to help myself and it was wrong. But I want to make it up to you. I want to make you a new mix. A better one."

"And why should I trust you?" Aubrey looked ready to rip Beca's throat out.

"Because I know what it's like to be the only thing keeping yourself from what you want." Beca opened her laptop and started searching through her songs.

It was just then that she heard the door slam. Jesse was gone. But she couldn't let herself think about that now.

"I'll have your mix ready by tomorrow morning. I'll drop it off at your rehearsal space."

"Okay..." Aubrey did not seem confidant.

"Aubrey," she turned around. "You can trust me. I hate Bumper just as much as you do. I have a score to settle with him."


End file.
